The Kames Collection
by mooresomore
Summary: A little something inspired by Hinder songs. Rated M. Kendall/James. Summary sucks, just read to find out what happens! :
1. Get Stoned

**Oh, gleechild, dear, you got me thinking about this right after you said "Though…Hinder's "Get Stoned" is a perfect Kames song #justsayin". So, here we go. This one's for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

_Just hear me out  
>If it's not perfect I'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes<br>I highly doubt  
>I can make it through another of your episodes<br>Lashing out  
>One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control<em>

Kendall saw James stalking over towards him. _Here we go again. _Kendall thought. _I hope this time the excuse is perfect. If not, I'll perfect it, even if it kills me. _Kendall doubted he could make it through another of James' "episodes" (tantrums were more the case). Kendall knew James lashed out as a petty thing, and that it meant he was close to losing control. "Just hear me out James." Kendall said.

"Why? What excuse is there for taking my shampoo, huh? Or my body wash?" Ok, this was even lower than Kendall could remember.

"I wanted to remind myself of you, ok?" Kendall winged it; he wasn't expecting that to work. But (miraculously) it did.

"Oh. All you had to do was ask." James said. Kendall looked at him.

"What? No fight? Come on James." Kendall wasn't going to let it go this easily; that wasn't how their game worked. "I stole your Cuda; no one gets away with that."

"You're right. You fucking piece of shit!" James came lunging at him. Kendall grinned. _Game on._

_You wear me out  
>But it's all right now<br>Lets go home and get stoned  
>We could end up making love instead of misery<br>Go home and get stoned  
>Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me<br>You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)  
>But it's all right now<em>

_You wear me out. But it's ok._ Kendall thought as they started heading to 2J. "Let's go home." He said. James nodded.

When they got home, they found they were the only two there. They resumed the fight, James shoving Kendall down on the couch. "I fucking trusted you. And you betray me like this?" Kendall watched as James' eyes got dark. "I need to make you pay." Kendall knew what that meant.

_The sex is so much better when he's pissed off at me. _That's why the 'game' had been invented in the first place. Kendall knew he'd be worn out after this, but it would be worth it.

_Without a doubt  
>The break up is worth the make up sex you're giving me<br>Lets hash it out  
>Cause your bitchin and your yelling don't mean anything<br>Don't count me out  
>I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying<em>

James speaking drew Kendall out of his thoughts. "What?" Kendall asked. He must've really zoned out.

"I said, I'm sorry for earlier. Your neck looks like, well, someone tried to strangle you." Kendall looked, and yeah, the handprints were visible.

"It's ok James, really." Kendall said. "I did something bad; I needed to learn a lesson."

"But I overreacted. I should've known you weren't doing it on purpose. I'm sorry I broke up with you too."

_We go through this every time. _Kendall thought. _But the make-up sex will be worth it. _"Come on, let's hash things out. Your bitchin and yelling don't mean anything, and you know it. What's with all the aggression?"

"Don't worry about it." James said.

"James, I can handle all the baggage you're carrying. Tell me. I don't think we can get away with this," Kendall pointed to his neck, "much more."

"Fine. If I tell you, will you shut up about it?"

"Only if you give me the make-up sex."

"Deal. Ok, so you remember all those times I'd come stay at your house when we were young?"

"Yeah."

"It was cause my mom and dad were fighting. I couldn't do anything about it, and then one time my dad turned to me and I couldn't fight back. That's where all the aggression comes from. I just wanted to protect her, and I couldn't."

"Oh James." Kendall pulled him close. "You were only 6. You did what you could."

"But it wasn't enough." James said. "So, anytime you do something that makes me mad, I think of him and snap."

Well, _this_ wasn't part of the game. This was _real_. "James, you can talk to me, anytime you want, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." James said. "I believe I need to show you how sorry I am…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Kendall, dammit. Let me do this."

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Kendall let James take the lead, and he had to admit, there was something different about the sex that time. Kendall could get used to it, even if he knew they'd still play the game tomorrow. It was just their thing, and Kendall wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Up All Night

**The line "She's a blonde one, they say that they're fun" inspired this fic, but it's still Hinder, so it's for gleechild! :)**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"_(S) He's a blonde one, they say they're fun_"James thought as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him. "_I'll let you know when the sexy dirty deed's done._" "Hey, I've seen you at school before. What's your name?"

"Ken…Kendall." The boy said, and he almost looked like he was embarrassed to be here.

"Hi. I'm James. Wanna get out of here?" James watched as Kendall thought for a minute, then said, "Yeah. Sure."

James took them back to his place. "I figured you'd need somewhere to crash." James said when Kendall looked at him. Kendall went down to the bathroom; James went to his cabinet and took a swig out of the bottle of Jameson. He put it back and grabbed the bong, taking it back into the living room. "You want a hit?" James asked.

"Um…I've never…" Kendall started.

"Relax, I'll help you out." James said, coming to sit by Kendall. He took a hit, then helped Kendall. Kendall seemed to loosen up a little after that, until James kissed him (they were both wasted and high at this point).

"My…my dad wouldn't like this." Kendall said. "he doesn't know I'm…"

"We're gonna be up all night doing things your dad don't like." James said. "Question is, do _you_like it?"

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Ok. Sit back and enjoy then, cause I'm gonna take you for a ride." With that, James leaned in so that he was close to Kendall; Kendall closed the distance and crushed their lips together again. They made out for what seemed like forever, until James tugged on the hem of Kendall's t-shirt. They broke apart and both stripped off their shirts and then resumed making out; James took the lead and started going down Kendall's torso and stopped at the waistband of his jeans, giving Kendall one last chance to back out.

"Why'd you stop?" Kendall asked. As soon as James heard those words, he knew there was nothing that was going to stop him; he unbuttoned and unzipped Kendall's jeans and pushed them down, taking Kendall's cock into his mouth. Kendall moaned and his hands immediately tangled in James' hair (something James usually hated, but it just felt right with Kendall). James got Kendall worked up to the edge, then stopped. "You ever fuck a guy before?" Kendall shook his head "no". "I've been fucked though. Kendall said, cheeks red.

"So, you know what to do then." James said, stripping off the rest of his clothes and lying back on the couch.

"James, I couldn't…I can't…"

"Kendall, I want you to. Stop thinking; just act. Do you want it?"

"Yeah."

"Then come and get it."

"But I thought you said you were going to take _me_ for a ride." Kendall grinned, blushing as he said the words.

"The night's young. Come on."

"Oh. Ok." Kendall seemed to get with the program; he quickly got James ready and pressed in, moving ever-so-slightly at first- until he found the right angle.

"God, _there_." James said, and Kendall kept aiming for that spot; he braced himself with one hand and reached down between him and James to grab James' dick and start getting him off.

"Come on James, let me see that side of you that no one else gets to." Kendall said, looking at James. They locked eyes, and that was all it took; James was coming all over Kendall's hand and their stomachs; Kendall came shortly after with a groan. They lay there, and Kendall said, "Uh, wow."

"Yeah." They pulled apart, and James waited for a few minutes before pinning Kendall down to the couch. "My turn."

After the second round, they decided that it was probably smart if they went to bed (they were going to have killer hangovers in the morning; might as well try to sleep some of it off now, right?) As they lay tangled in the sheets, Kendall said, "Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome." James said.

They next morning, they made breakfast (Ok, Kendall mostly did the cooking; James just watched in awe- was there anything Kendall _didn't_ do?), and Kendall headed for home. "Thanks for last night. It was…interesting." Kendall said, grin on his face.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yep." Kendall walked out, and James knew things had just changed.

_Maybe senior year wasn't going to be so bad after all._


	3. AllAmerican Nightmare

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**This one's for gleechild. Hope you like it! :)**

_Be careful what you wish for when you dream. _James thought of Kendall's words as he fell asleep. Soon he was dreaming of Kendall making him go to the dark side.

_I'm red white blue tattooed _

_And just don't care _

_I'm your all-American nightmare_

James thought of Kendall's three tattoos and how he wanted to do nothing more than trace them with his tongue.

"You can if you want." _Kendall? I must be dreaming. _James said.

"Oh, you're not dreaming." Kendall said, peeling off his shirt. "Go ahead."

James did, and could feel the sleep-warm skin underneath his tongue. _Oh yeah, Kendall's definitely got me going to the dark side- but I'm ok with that._

"Mmm…don't stop."

"Hadn't planned on it." James said.

"God, Kendall, that was…" James trailed off.

"I know." Kendall said. "Love you."

"Love you too. Do it again tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep, and remember, be careful what you wish for when you dream."

"Got it." James smiled. "Night."

"Night."


End file.
